The present invention relates to a lateral tear tape stand and particularly to a novel structure of a lateral tear tape stand which can make the lateral tear tape to be torn horizontally and formed a regular size of films.
In the prior art, tapes are always manufactured as a continuous roller, and during use, they must be cut by a knife or a pair of scissors or a tape stand. Owing to such using manner, the tape must be brought and pull outwardly by man's fingers and it is therefore dirtied as well as deglued. Moreover, it is difficult to cut the tapes into the same size for regular use.